Various systems and devices exist for mounting or anchoring devices into drywall or wall panel features. Such features include, for example, drywall anchors that generally serve to increase the load a sheet of wall material is capable of supporting. Known systems and devices, however, fail to provide a support system that is adjustable and that extends between at least two preexisting studs in a wall panel to allow a user numerous options for mounting devices to or within a wall and where is not possible or desirable to connect or anchor directly into a wall stud.